¿Aceptas?
by edwyn
Summary: ¿Hay algo mejor que hacerle la vida imposible a tu enemigo? Para Draco Malfoy, chantajear a Harry Potter y tenerlo de exclavo durante el resto del curso, era el éxtasis de la felicidad.   Dedicado con todo mi cariño a Sukary


¿Aceptas?

¿Alguna vez te has levantado con una sonrisa y con la sensación de que va a ser un día estupendo?

Draco Malfoy lo afirmaba. No sabía el porqué, pero presentía que esa mañana fría de Enero iba a ocurrir algo que lo sacaría de su aburrida rutina. Mientras se peinaba con cuidado su rubio y suave cabello, tatareaba una canción, mientras escuchaba como su amigo Blaise murmuraba palabras inteligibles y se daba media vuelta en la cama.

-Blaise, levántate de una vez, que tenemos que ir a clases.

Éste gruñó por lo bajo que Draco pudo entender como un malsonante "mierda".

-Maldita McGonagall, maldita posguerra y maldito el sistema educativo mágico. ¿Por qué tenemos que repetir curso en el cual hay que levantarse temprano, cuando podríamos estar desempeñando actividades más saludables como, por ejemplo, dormir?- se quejó mientras, con mala gana, se quitaba el acogedor y cálido edredón de encima.

-Deja de quejarte Blaise, que me recuerdas a mi abuela. ¿No ves el día tan bonito que hace?

-Por supuesto-contestó con ironía- El sol no brilla, la nieve no para de caer, y no creo que haya nadie con dos dedos de frente al que se le ocurra salir ahora. Dime la verdad Draco, ¿ese Gryffindor te echó un _Confundus _en plena acción?

-No conseguiría ni pronunciar un hechizo Blaise. Sabes que en las relaciones yo asumo el control.

Y razón no le faltaba. Draco nunca se dejaría dominar por nadie, ni siquiera admitía ese verbo en su vocabulario, ya que respecto al tema sexual, siempre le había encantado llevar el mando, mientras dejaba a los demás sumisos ante él. ¿El por qué un Gryffindor? Fácil, el morbo que ello daba. A raíz de la guerra, el odio entre las dos casas no había disminuido ni un ápice, a pesar de que los profesores se esforzaban día tras día por mejorar eso.

Draco no soportaba a los de Ravenclaw, ya que los consideraba como los _frígidos empollones, _y prefería que lo convirtieran en hurón otra vez antes de tocar a uno de Hufflepuff. Por lo que quedaba la última casa. Repasó su estrategia, y con su frialdad y chulería, fue a la caza como un buen Slytherin. Y lo consiguió. No se esperaba que fuera _ese _Gryffindor, pero él podía asegurar que había sido uno de sus mejores polvos. Al principio el chico le dio pena, por ser su primera vez, pero en cuanto se le pasó el miedo inicial, Draco podía asegurar que no iba a conseguir moverse en una semana.

-Me da pena el pobre chico. Seguramente vendrá a clases arrastrándose- dijo Blaise, mientras se ajustaba la corbata.

-Efectos secundarios. Nada sin importancia- le contestó Draco, regalándole una de sus sonrisas prepotentes, y cogiendo la mochila, se fue directo a clases, seguido por su mejor amigo.

-Harry, cielo, ¿quieres que hagamos los deberes juntos después de comer?

-No puedo Ginny, lo siento

-¿Y por qué?

Harry Potter suspiró mientras se tragaba el zumo de calabaza, pensando en que responder a las insistencias de su novia Ginny Weasley, la cual, en su opinión, y con todo el cariño del mundo, cada día se volvía más _cansina. _Sus insistencias cada día se volvían más pesadas, y si no se le contestaba, peor se comportaba.

-Ya te dije que iba a estar ocupado, cariño.

-Sí, eso me lo dijiste- le contestó secamente-Pero no me has dicho que es lo que vas a hacer.

-Voy a estar con Jason Samuels, el bateador del equipo de Ravenclaw.

-Podrías haber empezado por ahí-dijo Ginny con los brazos en las caderas, gesto muy similar de Molly Weasley- ¿y qué vas a hacer con él?

_Voy a darle tan fuerte que se va a olvidar hasta de cómo se llama. _Si, tal y como sonaba la frase. Desde el inicio del curso hasta el comienzo de las Navidades, Harry había empezado a sentir atracciones hacia personas que no eran su novia Ginny. Y para añadirle la guinda al pastel, personas que no eran del género _femenino. _Lo consideró una de las reacciones hormonales típicas de la adolescencia, por lo que lo dejó pasar, hasta que llegó el día en el que, tuvo el sueño más erótico que pudo llegar a tener, y, para horror de Potter, era con el capitán del equipo de Hufflepuff. Desde ahí le quedó más que claro que los chicos no le eran indiferentes, sexualmente hablando.

Con Ginny la cosa iba a peor, sobre todo en aquel ámbito, ya que no podía considerarse bueno el estar media hora de toqueteos subidos de tono y besos apasionados, y que la erección no apareciese por ninguna parte. Ella le aseguraba que no pasaba nada, pero eso a Harry le dio a entender que si su propia novia no le proporcionaba placer ninguno, es que algo pasaba.

¿La quería? Sí, pero ya no era todo como antes, cuando tenía a Voldemort y a su ejército de mortífagos pisándole los talones. Ahora, sentía un cariño especial hacia ella. Pero no como su novia, más bien como una hermana pequeña para él. Y eso, teniendo en cuenta el carácter de la pelirroja, era bastante jodido.

¿Por qué no la dejaba, aclarándole lo que pasaba? Fácil. Cobardía. Si, el valiente Harry Potter, el que había conseguido la Piedra Filosofal, el que había matado a un Basilisco, salvado a su padrino de los dementores, pasado por muchas situaciones, huía cual cobarde, solo por el miedo de lo que dirían de él, de lo que aparecería en el Profeta, de aguantar como lo señalarían por el pasillo como "el marica Potter", y aun peor, la cara que pondría sus amigos. Si, definitivamente, prefería _despejar _sus dudas a espaldas de todo el mundo.

-La semana que viene tenemos un partido amistoso, y quiere que le ayude con algunas técnicas, es simplemente eso, nena.

Ginny bufó molesta y se puso a hablar con Neville, el cual estaba algo pálido. Harry suspiro de alivio y siguió desayunando.


End file.
